


His Anchor

by steterismylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: Peter keeps having nightmares and Stiles is his only saving grace.





	His Anchor

Peter hummed as he laid on Stiles bed, waiting for him to come home. He wanted to do a little getaway weekend for them to relax some after the drama that had gone down in Beacon hills. He hummed to the song that was playing from his phone at the moment and he closed his eyes. Briefly having a nightmare about the fire that had killed him the first time around, before he woke up from someone shaking him. “Peter you okay?” Stiles frowned slightly as he sat down by him.

“Um yeah, I am fine.” Peter mumbled before he went to sit up, ignoring a worried Stiles. “Why don’t we get going?” Peter asked him softly as he reached out to Stiles to run a hand through his hair. Stiles smiled softly to him before he leaned into the hand and then kissed it. Peter smiled to him, as he soon pulled him close to his body close gently by the arm and he wrapped his arms around the others body as he kissed the top of his head. “Thanks for worrying about me.”

Stiles smiled to him warmly but Peter’s mind was elsewhere. He laced their fingers together as he went to get up though, as he saw Stiles grab the bag that he had packed for their trip. He shifted on his feet before he led him downstairs and got into the car with him. “Peter what’s on your mind?” Stiles asked him softly and Peter heard the worry laced behind it. He didn’t know what he could possibly say or even do to be honest. He sighed as he drove a bit faster than before.

“I’d rather not speak about it Stiles.” He muttered to his boyfriend and the subject was dropped.

The drive to their destination wasn’t that far or that long, it was a quiet one. Much quieter than Stiles had even expected they could even have. Only a few conversations were made and they were always the one that got barely any response out of Peter. Yes, Stiles could blame himself partly for the short ones since they were stupid subjects. He just wanted to speak to the man though. They had gone almost two weeks from seeing each other for thing away from their friends but nothing had happened or been said.

Stiles was worried, Peter never stayed quiet this long or even took that many naps. He had noticed how bad the bags under Peter’s eyes were getting before they stopped seeing each other for a couple of weeks. He glanced to the man as they got the bags out of the car and saw how bad they had really gotten. He chewed on his lip, he was so worried but h wouldn’t know how to start a conversation about them to Peter.

It wasn’t until they were in the room was the time that Peter spoke up. “I am going to sleep. The drive was sort of long, I want to rest up so we can enjoy this little getaway together.” Stiles felt a kiss go to his cheek. “Go do what you want.” Stiles nodded in response as he watched Peter from the corner of his eye. He saw the man stretch his arms and back out as he slipped his shirt off and also his pants to just remain in his underwear. Stiles felt his face get warm before he got some things out of the bag he packed. He was glad he brought a book after all though he really should take a nap with Peter.

Stiles shook his head, he was just being really paranoid about things. Peter would be perfectly fine without him sleeping by his side. As Stiles thought about things, Peter pulled the covers back to go and slip into bed, yawning. Peter glanced in the general direction of where Stiles was before glancing away to get comfortable in the king sized bed that Stiles soon pulled his stuff off of.

Falling into a light sleep after Peter heard the door close was when everything started.

Screams of pain, blood and fire everywhere. Peter could feel the intense heat of the fire and he hissed at it, making a low whimper escape as he tried to avoid it. But in every direction he turned it was no use. He just couldn’t get out of the burning house and it was terrifying.

Peter woke with a start as he panted heavily and Stiles shifted in the bed to look to him. “Are you okay?” Peter heard the soft voice and he nodded. He hadn’t realized when Stiles joined him but he immediately laid back down to wrap his arms around him. He nuzzled into his neck and released a soft sigh. “Don’t worry I am here for you if you need to talk.” Stiles said softly and Peter nodded as he pulled Stiles close to his chest. He was unsure that he could talk about it but having the other near was enough to soothe him, at times.

It got worse. Peter woke up with another start the next time he tried to sleep without Stiles nearby. Upon waking up to an empty dark room made his thoughts run rampant and he began to worry for his Stiles. When the door was opened and light flooded in from the outside world was when Peter jumped with a soft whimper escaping his throat. He caught the intruders attention and then the door was closed gently. “You’re awake… How did you sleep Peter?” Peter calmed once he heard the voice and he sighed. He didn’t want to speak or do anything and he felt bad he was putting the other through such a dreadful getaway week or weekend. He had forgotten what it was supposed to be now.

The bed dipped and Peter looked up to see Stiles looking him over. He made no move towards him or edge away when he saw the hand near his cheek. He nuzzled into the hand as he felt it come into contact with his cheek with a soft sigh. “Stiles…” Peter breathed out as he nuzzled into his lover’s hand.

Stiles smiled softly as he watched Peter. “Would you like to go for a walk tonight or stay in?” Peter looked at him. “The sun is setting soon… You slept all day.” Stiles told him softly and Peter frowned. He didn’t feel like doing anything but it was all unfair to Stiles.

“Stiles I…” Stiles pressed a finger to his lips before he kissed his forehead.

“Don’t force yourself Peter… We can spent the night here. I am perfectly fine with it. We can get room service in here and watch a couple of movies.” Stiles said softly. That’s what they did and eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next day seemed to progress without trouble, Peter and Stiles got to go outside for the first time that little getaway together as they did a couple of actives. The day was filled with fun and laughs so upon arriving at the hotel room, Stiles didn’t find it odd that Peter wanted to sleep before taking a shower. Stiles nodded and watched him remove his clothes before he went to shower all the grime from the day play off his body.

Around when Stiles had just washed the grime off and finished washing his hair was when the first scream was heard. He jumped and went to brush it off until he heard it again and knew it was Peter. He rushed out of the shower, clad only in a towel as he went to the others side and went to wake him. He narrowly dodged the flying hands and he tried to jump away when the other grabbed his wrist upon waking. The grip went lax when Peter saw who it was though and Stiles yelped when he was pulled into the man’s broad chest.

“P-Peter…” Stiles said softly before he fixed himself and just cradled the older man against him. He heard soft whimpers coming from the wolf and he was marveled he hadn’t got hurt when he tried to wake him. He hushed him softly and whispered sweet things to him, kissing the top of his head in the process. Peter’s breaths stopped from being heavily labored to going back to normal. The hold on Stiles only loosened so much though. “Would you like me to sleep with you?” Peter nodded as he had his face buried into the others neck. “Alright let’s lay down.” Stiles said gently and Peter guided them.

Stiles was worried for Peter more than before, since the episode of the previous day then he had been wary of him the whole day. They had gone out again and Stiles wanted answers but knew not to press too hard on the man. “What do you want to ask?” Peter ate his food as he glanced up to Stiles who had froze. He was clutching the fork in his hand as he had pursed his lips.

“I-I don’t know if I should ask or not.” Stiles sucked on his lip as he glanced away. He glanced back to Peter who sighed and set his fork down.

“Just ask Stiles, it has clearly been bothering you the whole day.” He told him softly. “I’ll try and answer you.”

“What kind of dream did you have that caused you to have me wake you up from it?” Stiles saw the way Peter now held his posture. It was rigid and stiff then he swallowed. “You don’t have to answer now… Do it when you’re ready Peter.” He immediately saw the other relax and then go back to eating. After not getting an answer for a while, was when Stiles began to eat his own food after he sorted his thoughts out.

The day was long once again and Peter took a shower with Stiles, no naughty activity went on though. Even though Stiles thought the other would take it upon himself to try something. Before Stiles was halfway done, since he was enjoying the warm water, was the time that Peter got out of the shower. “I am going to sleep.” It was a small mutter but Stiles still heard it and that was when the worry began to overflow. This was one of their final nights for the week and he didn’t want Peter to have anymore nightmare; he had finally gotten the answer out of him in the car thank god, and he wanted to talk him through it somehow.

He knew he stayed in the shower too long when he heard his name, he quickly rushed out and saw Peter on the ground cradling a hand to his chest. He looked around and saw the lamp was knocked over then the blood that was coming from Peter. He rushed to him and took his hand in his. “It should heal soon right?” Peter nodded to him frowning deeply. “Was this a result of your nightmares?” Peter nodded as he didn’t look to the other but to the cut that healed before he looked to Stiles. Who wasn’t in front of him anymore but cleaning up the mess of everything. He sat on the bed and said nothing before Stiles went over to him. “Let’s sleep together then.” Peter managed to smile slightly to him before he brought him into his arms. Once again Stiles let himself be pulled down and into the expanse of the warm broad chest.

It was probably the last peaceful night they could possibly have together. Peter planned a dinner for them and he seemed to be back to normal after clinging to Stiles most of the day but Stiles was used to it. They made it to the room and Stiles was pushed gently against the door. His body caressed in just the right places and touched just the way he liked to get him moaning for Peter.

The bliss and pleasure was short lived though as Peter had them sitting on the bed now. He held Stiles in his arms and smiled lovingly to him, pressing small chaste kisses to his face. Stiles laughed softly before Pete just nuzzled into his neck and stayed there. “Peter?” Stiles questioned softly and the man grunted in response. “Please tell me if something is wrong Peter… I want to help you as your significant other.” Stiles said softly as he glanced down to him.

Peter glanced up to him, Stiles could see the hurt in them mingled with the sadness and he bit back a beg. “You should know… I feel like I messed up this little vacation enough already…” Peter sighed as he took a deep breath. Stiles waited for him to start even if it would take a while and that it did. They sat in silence for a while before Peter cleared his throat to speak.

“Take your time…” Stiles couldn’t feel but he had to interrupt Peter there. He got a smile in return though instead of the usual scowl and Stiles let a breath out he didn’t know he was holding in.

Peter kissed his cheek as he pulled him closer. “I have recurring nightmares and only recently have they been getting worse. I have no clear explanation as to why they could possibly be getting worse. I just know that when they do get bad that I am in danger…” Peter trailed off a bit. He took a deep shaky breath but Stiles kissed him gently on the lips.

“I am here for you Peter. However long it takes… I will always be here. You don’t need to tell me the whole story now but just knowing that, now I understand. I want to help you, so please let me.” Stiles wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck who seemed a bit unsure of the whole thing still but finally he nodded.

“Of course Stiles… Be my anchor in this time of need…” He told him softly as he closed the space between them to place a chaste kiss on his lips.


End file.
